


Benefits

by GreyPetticoats



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, normalizing lube in all situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPetticoats/pseuds/GreyPetticoats
Summary: Prompt: Reader asks Beej to be her first time and he agrees. After all that's what friends are for.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/You, Beetlejuice/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Benefits

“What are friends for?” 

Those were the words that came out of your lips when you told Beetlejuice that he was welcome to stay and haunt your house as long as he liked. You were alone most of the time, and didn’t mind the company as long as he didn’t destroy the house. 

Though the first few weeks were pure chaos, with the demon keeping you on your toes as he scared you, haunted you, and just annoyed you most of the time, you found your ways of getting back at him. The first time you slipped a small whoopie cushion under the couch cushion, you laughed harder than he did. Beej found it charming in a way that reminded him of the Maitlands. 

The first kiss came when he scared you so hard that you fell forward and smashed your mouth against the table. It hurt and you were sure you lip was going to swell up, but before you could steady yourself, Beej had gathered you up into his arms and was planting a firm kiss on your lips. It wasn’t romantic or sexy even a little bit; it reminded you of when Bugs Bunny would kiss someone after annoying them. 

Still, that kiss was all it took to flip a switch in your brain. As he cackled at your expression, you felt like you were really looking at him for the first time with his soft green and brown hair and gruff voice. It was enough to make you forget that your mouth hurt. 

After that incident, things became much more physical with the two of you. Touch had always been your love language, and you found every excuse to hold his hand, or cuddle up on the couch with him. If he thought anything was weird, he didn’t say anything; he wasn’t exactly one to reject physical contact. If anything he pushed the limits of what you’d allow. Though he was grateful for every touch, he always craved more. You had to admit, you did too. 

It wasn’t that you were a prude, really. Yes, you were a virgin in the most technical sense, but that didn’t mean you weren’t ever horny. Dating had never been a strong suit of yours, and the few good relationships you had were long distance. On one hand you had mastered the art of sending nudes, on the other you had no idea what you would do if you actually saw a living dick in front of you. Or a dead one at that. 

The first time the two of you made out was during a movie that your friend had recommended. Unfortunately, your friend was a film major going through their “pretentious art phase” and you could barely understand what was going on. Beetlejuice was the one to turn to you and ask if you wanted to make-out. 

That’s how you ended up under him for the first time and many times afterwards. His hands roaming your sides and his lips pressing against yours over and over and over again. The weight of his body pressing you down into the couch felt more comforting than suffocating. You allowed yourself to run your hands over the rough fabric of his shirt and up towards his hair, running your fingers through it. Ever since he started showering regularly it was so soft and fluffy. 

He never left a mark on you. His lips would kiss and nip at your neck, but he never left a single mark. When you asked casually about it, with the pretense of you being surprised, he just shrugged. 

“As much as I like to leave marks, it’d be like if I marked Delia; hot, but I don’t need that commitment.” 

You excuse yourself to the bathroom and tried not to break down in the shower at the words. Still, you two continued to make out on occasion, each time getting hotter and heavier on your end, desperately wanting more from him. Each day, you found more moments to fall in love with him to. Each dirty joke, each time he threatened to scare someone who hurt or annoyed you, each time he possessed you and made you dance around with him to music that only the two of you could hear, you fell more and more. 

And dammit if you were going to lose your virginity, you were going to lose it to someone you loved. Plus, you were getting sick of Beej leaving you high and dry after every make out session. 

You planned everything out perfectly, it was moving night with your demon which had become an unspoken agreement that it would lead to something hot and heavy. Not even five minutes into the movie and he was tilting your head up into a kiss. Normally you would end up under him but tonight you had different plans. 

You crawled up on his lap and straddled his hips, running your fingers through his hair and allowing your nails to lightly scratch at his scalp in a way that you knew would drive him crazy. He let out a groan right on cue and nipped at your lower lip. 

“Mmmm… someone’s feeling bold tonight.” he mumbled against your lips. Your pulled back slightly and kissed up his face to his ear, softly blowing the outer shell. You couldn’t help but feel proud as you noticed that you had made a dead guy get goosebumps. 

“Beej… I want you.” you whispered quietly, feeling your cheeks heat up slightly. “I want more tonight.”

“You sure, doll?” he asked, rocking his hips up and alerting you to the hard-on in his pants. You let out a soft shaky breath. 

“Yes.” 

He smiled wide and claimed your lips again, his hands already pulling your shirt over your head, barely looking at you as his lips claimed you over and over. You managed to wiggle out of your shorts, leaving you in just the black and white lingerie set that you had picked out special for that night. You pulled back, finally giving him a good look at what you had been wearing under your old PJs. 

“See something you like?” you teased as he stared at you. 

“Damn, babes, you got yourself all dolled up for me? I’m flattered.” he said. 

“Well you know, first time, wanted it to be special.” you shrugged and his eyes went wide. 

“Wait, first time?!” he said. “No. No way I refuse to believe that. I mean, look at you!” he gawked and looked you over. 

You just shrugged, trying to play it off. “Didn’t have many chances before.” 

“Geeze, no wonder you have so many vibrators- OW” you smacked him in the arm. 

“You went through my stuff?!” 

“I was bored!” he caught your wrist before you could smack him again. “Besides, at least now I know what you like before I take you.” he smirked and picked you up, carrying you to your bedroom. “We are gonna have some fun for your first time.” 

He was on top of you now, hands roaming your body and his lips trailing down your neck and over the visible parts of your breasts. He would occasionally nip at your skin, but again not hard enough to leave anything behind. 

It’d be like marking Delia

You tried to shake the thought from your head, and tell yourself it was because it was your first time that he was being so gentle with you. You let out a gasp as you felt his warm breath on your thighs. 

“Fuck I love these panties on you.” he growled, pulling them aside. “Normally I’m down with getting naked but seeing you in my stripes is just doing it for me.” 

“That’s why I wore th-them!” you jerked your hips slightly as you felt his cool tongue make contact with your clit, the feeling more ticklish at the moment. 

His tongue was surprisingly soft on your clit, alternating between long slow licks and quick circles around it, each time edging you a little closer to the edge. 

With one hand he carefully parted your legs more, teasing the entrance and sliding just the tip of his finger in. You let out a slight noise of discomfort when it went in more, your hips shifting to try and adjust to him. 

“Damn, this turned on and still not wet enough?” he asked, and you turned your head away in embarrassment. 

“Don’t…” you said quietly, and at that moment, Beej knew that he had crossed a line. 

“Hey, hey, hey… it’s okay babes.” he moved back up and wrapped his arms around you. “I’m sorry.” his voice was so soft in your ear, a different tone that you had never heard from him before. He really was trying to make this good for you. 

“I’m sorry.” you replied. “It’s… just something that makes me… it’s the reason that I’ve never…” 

He kissed you again. “It’s okay, babes. If that’s all that’s wrong then I can work with that.” 

“How?” you asked, realizing now how bad of an idea this might have been. “If I’m this horny but can’t even take one of your fingers then how can we…?” your voice let out a small crack at the end. You really were messing this up, weren’t you?

“Babes, I’m dead. I can do a lot of things the living can’t.” he smirked. “Now hold on let me just go through my things.” 

With that he got off the bed and snapped his fingers. A loud thump suddenly sounded next to your bed, leading your attention to a fairly large trunk. Beetlejuice jumped out of bed and started shifting through and throwing things out of the trunk. 

You watched in a mix of horror and awe as he pulled out boxes of condoms, panties, whips, collars, leashes, bottles of mysterious liquids, cuffs, and so many horrifying looking dildoes that you wondered who or what he had been fucking before to have these. 

“Here we go!” he said, pulling out a glowing pink bottle. “The best edible lube/muscle relaxant in the Neatherworld.” 

“Will… will that be okay on a human?” you asked, still staring at one of the strange looking dildoes. 

“It worked wonders on Audrey Hepbern.” he winked and you rolled your eyes. “And don’t worry about all those… for now.” he snapped his fingers again and the chest and mess he had made disappeared. 

He crawled up on top of the bed again, “Trust me, this stuff will relax any hole on any species. I promise I’m gonna dick you down so good.” 

You let out a small laugh, already starting to feel better. “Thank you.” you said quietly. 

“Let’s try this again.” he said, settling back down between your legs. You laid back and closed your eyes, trying to relax again and bring the mood back. 

It didn’t take long for you to relax into his touch, his lips bushed along the inside of your thigh back up to plant soft teasing kisses over your panties before pushing them to the side again. Once again you were at the mercy of Beetlejuices’ soft tongue worshiping your clit. You let out a shiver as he alternated between gentle sucks and quick licks. 

Once he decided that you were appropriately turned on, he opened the bottle next to him and you jumped slightly at the feeling of the cold gel dripping down your pussy. 

You looked down at him as he added the lube to one of his fingers, before he went back to lapping at your clit, this time enjoying both the taste of the lube as well as your skin. 

He didn’t plunge into your entrance with his fingers like you expected, instead using his fingers to tease your entrance again, making sure that your hole was sufficiently covered. 

The effect wasn’t instantaneous, but within a few minutes you could feel a warmth spreading through your tight hole, making you feel like you were melting at his touch. You let out a soft moan and Beej took that as a cue to carefully ease in one of his fingers. 

You hardly noticed that his middle finger was knuckle deep inside of you until he pulled back to look up at you. 

“How’s that?” he asked, carefully wiggling his finger inside you to signal what he had done. 

“Ah… It feels… I mean I’ve never.. What is… AHH…!” You closed your eyes and gasped as he curled his finger inside you, pressing against the spot inside of you that you had only ever heard about in the dirty stories you had read. 

It was a different pleasure than when you played with your clit. It was warm and insistent and almost felt too good. 

“Mmmm…. there it is.” he curled his finger again, gently massaging the spot inside you, causing you to tremble and see stars. “Fuck you’re doing so good.” he licked at your clit again. “Ready for another finger?” he asked and you nodded. 

The second one slid in almost as easily as the first, though this time you did notice the feeling of being stretched out. Again he continued curling and massaging his finger inside you as his lips sucked on your clit again. 

It was nothing like you had felt before, a different kind of pleasure than just using a magic want to quickly push you over the edge. It was clear that he wasn’t doing this just to give you a quick orgasm. Looking down at him, his face showed that he was enjoying being between your legs and making you feel good. The sight of it made you moan his name and curl your toes. 

Fuck he was so beautiful between your legs. His hair was messy from you running your fingers through it, and it melted your heart. You felt warm all over as he steadily fingered and licked you, occasionally he would let out a small hum or growl against your pussy, sending extra vibrations through you and inching you that much closer. 

The orgasm that washed over you came as a surprise. One moment you were whining and panting under him and the next your tight pussy was throbbing and contracting around his fingers. His name escaped your lips with a gasp as he continued to work you through it. 

“Mmmm… guess you’re more sensitive than I thought.” he said pulling back and licking his lips. “I was planning to tease and edge you, but that was pretty hot.”

He crawled back up towards you and it was at this point you realized that he was naked. When had he removed his clothes? Not that it mattered because you were expecting to see him naked tonight anyway. 

You looked over his body, blushing still from the orgasm, and still so turned on. You looked him up and down, seeing how hard and thick he was. 

“Wanna touch it?” he asked and you nodded. He took your hand and guided it to his cock. It was cool to the touch, and though it was fully erect there was a softness to the skin that surprised you. You moved with his hand, matching the firmness of his grip and the pace of the strokes. He closed his eyes and let out an approving moan. 

“Fuck you’re a fast learner, babes.” he groaned, tilting his head back, exposing his neck. Your imagined yourself reaching out and claiming that neck as your own; covering him with hickies as he scratched your back. He moaned your name and rocked his hips and you reached out with your free hand to tease the tip as you jerked him off. He let out a hiss of breath, making it clear that he was enjoying everything that you were doing to him. 

“Fuck…!” he grabbed your arms and pulled them away. “If I let you keep doing that we’ll never get to the main course.” 

He laid you on your back again, hovering over you and kissing you deeply. You melted into the kiss, heart pounding. This was it, this was what you wanted. Beetlejuice was going to take your virginity. The man you loved and adored and wanted to keep by your side forever. 

His lips felt surprisingly warm, and he was being so good to you. If you didn’t know any better you would almost call the way he was touching you “lovingly”. He pulled back, his eyes looking deeply into yours as if he could see exactly what you were thinking and smiled at you in a gentle way that made your heart jump. 

Beetlejuce poured more lube out and coated his cock with it before adding just a bit more to your hot entrance. 

You had never wanted anything more in your life than this. You watched as he spread your lips and carefully lined himself up. You sank your nails into his shoulder as he pushed himself in slowly, stretching you more than you ever thought possible. He let out another small hiss of pleasure from your tight pussy and the feeling of your nails against his skin. 

“Fuck I knew you were tight…” he grumbled. “But… hot damn this is something else.” 

He pulled out and gave a small test thrust, keeping an eye on your face for any sign of discomfort. You let out a shaking breath at the feeling, it was intense but it didn’t hurt. You gave a small nod for him to continue. 

The thrusts were slow and long at first and you thought to yourself that this is what they meant when they said “making love”. All you could feel was him. He was everywhere, kissing your face, groping your breast under your bra, inside you rocking his cock against you so easily. You moaned and whimpered under him. You wrapped your arms around him, scratching down his back to give him some of the pleasure he was giving you. 

He groaned in your ear, starting to pick up the pace a bit. You watched him carefully as he threw his head back and you couldn’t stop yourself. The pleasure, the feeling of him, the wanting and needing of him and only him was driving you mad. You pulled him close and sank your lips against neck, quickly sucking and biting wherever you could. He gasped and his hips jerked and bucked against you, hitting that sweet spot harder than before. The intense feeling only encouraged your to bite harder. 

He groaned and started fucking you in earnest now. His arms wrapped around you, pressing you into the mattress. His weight against you as he fucked you into the mattress left you breathless in the best way possible. It was him and only him that mattered. It was only him that made sense in this stupid world. It was only him that you loved. 

He rolled over and suddenly you found yourself on top of him, his hands gripping your hips hard as he moved you up and down on his thick cock. Your knees dug into the mattress as you rode him. You scratched down his chest, and pinched at his nipples causing him to let out a sound that shook you to your core. He always said that the sound of breathers screaming in terror was the most beautiful sound in the world, but you were sure that it was nothing compared to the sounds you were drawing out of him as you rode his cock quickly. 

His name was a mantra on your lips as the new angle allowed you to guide his cock to your g-spot over and over. Beetlejuce, Beej, Bug, any form of his name your brain could come up with tumbled out of your mouth with each burst of pleasure. You leaned over him, desperate to get closer to him. Even with him so deep in you, it was never close enough. You needed more, you needed to be selfish, you needed him. 

You pressed your forehead against his and he kissed you again. You felt your eyes tear up slightly, and a tightness in your chest. You loved him and he was inside you. You loved him and he was kissing you. You loved him and it was your lips that had left such pretty marks on his neck. You loved him and you wanted him to be yours. You loved him and it hurt. 

His hand squirmed between you, finding your clit again. As good as he felt inside you, you couldn’t find yourself getting off from that alone and he could sense it. His warm fingers massaged the sensitive nub, causing a whine to escape you. Your pussy tightened around his cock at the feeling and he groaned in response, rubbing in earnest now. He was going to make you cum. 

“Mmm… good girl.” he groaned in your ear. “Good girl…. You feel amazing. I want to feel this tight little pussy come on my cock.” you shivered at his words, wanting nothing more than to give him what he wanted. 

“Please..” you whimpered, hiding your face against the side of his neck in embarrassment as your mouth betrayed you. 

“Hm?” 

“S… say my name.” you whispered so quietly in his ear, but he smirked at the request. 

“How can I say no when you ask so sweetly?” he said. He grabbed you by the hair and pulled your ear against his lips, moaning your name as if you were the only one who could make him feel so good. Your name on his lips sent you higher and higher, hurdling towards the edge. 

“P-Please…. Please let me cum, I’m so close…!” you whined.

You didn’t need permission, of course, leaving Beetlejuice a little surprised at how quickly you had fallen into a sub-space, when you were the one who had come on to him. He liked this new side of you. 

His fingers started stroking your clit in the best way. He groaned your name again in your ear. “Cum… cum for me. Scream my name.” 

The first orgasm you had earlier was relaxing, making you shudder and whine. This orgasm was the opposite; hard, crashing, and making your mind go white. Beetlejuice’s name escaped your lips in a scream followed by incoherent moaning and shaking. Your nails sunk into his skin so hard that if you could think at the moment you’d be worried about hurting him. You were vaguely aware of the feeling of his orgasm being a part of yours as you felt him spill inside you. The orgasm ripped through you, sending you crashing just as hard as you collapsed on top of his chest. Your body went limp and you were shaking in his arms. You felt weak but so, so good and satisfied. 

It was quiet for a few moments as he allowed you to rest. He stroked your back softly, absently, as he waited for you to make the next move. Everything felt so much more intense as you started to come back down, you felt another tightness in your chest and a warmth in your eyes. No, no you were not going to be that girl that cried her first time. You had no reason to cry, you got what you wanted and it was amazing. You were not going to cry. 

“So, was that good?” he asked, you could do little more than nod in response. “Good! Glad I could help you out.”

“Thank you.” you whispered, enjoying the feeling of his cool skin against your burning body. 

“Hey, you’re my best friend.” your heart stopped and your body suddenly felt cold, much colder than his. “I’m always down to help my friends, especially with stuff like this! Nothing like a good bang between friends.”

Despite still feeling weak and shaky (why did he have to be so GOOD at that?!) you managed to stand up, your face beet red but after what just happened, it didn’t occur to him that it was from anything else. 

“Yeah, best friend sex.” the word friend felt awful on your tongue. Your stomach felt sick and you felt both icy and hot at the same time. The bliss of being with him was quickly flipping around to dread. You had sex with Beetlejuice, you did exactly what you wanted. You had him, he wore your hickies on his neck and shoulders. 

“I gotta pee.” you said. “And probably shower.” You were gone before you could even get a response. You discarded the bra and panties by the sink and stared at your naked body in the mirror. Other than a few red splotches caused by his beard, your body was mark free. 

It’d be too much of a commitment. 

Your reflection grew blurry as tears streamed down your face. You thought that you were in control of the situation. You thought that if you got what you wanted you’d be happy. 

Happy was the last thing you felt. Happy seemed like a dream that you were able to live just minutes before, but now you were awake and were faced with the truth. Beetlejuice was a demon. Beetlejuice didn’t have the same range of emotion that humans did. Beetlejuice, you weren’t sure that Beetlejuice could even feel romantic love the same way that humans did. 

You were a fool. A horny love-struck fool. You didn’t mean anything more than a friend to him and you were stuck knowing that he would never be able to give you what you really wanted. 

You wondered if you would grow to regret this evening. 

The shower washed away the leftover lube and cum, but it couldn’t wash away the feeling of his body and hands on yours. No matter how hot or cold the water was, it just reminded you of him. You held your hand to your mouth as you cried so that you wouldn’t alert the demon to anything out of the ordinary. You broke in the shower as you washed at your skin, leaving you raw when you finally stepped out. 

You always heard that after you had sex, you wouldn’t feel or look different. That it was just a thing that happened. Perhaps that was true for two people who lost it when they both were on the same page of their feelings because you felt… empty. You looked into the mirror as you pulled on some dirty pjs from the laundry hamper. Your eyes looked sad and puffy. 

When you entered your room again, it was empty save for a note by your bed. 

“Got a summon in the Neatherword. Don’t wait up! Lets do that again somtime!”

It was signed “Your best demon friend, Beetlejuice”

He fucked you and left you alone in your cold dark room. You tossed his note in the bin next to your desk. 

You really were an idiot. 

You grabbed some fresh sheets and layed out on the couch- the only place that didn’t smell completely like him and allowed yourself to cry. You’d cry tonight, and let everything out, and when you woke up in the morning you’d be a different person. You’d be the Best Fucking Friend he’d ever have. You’d be his anything if it meant that he’d stay. You didn’t give a shit if it wasn’t “healthy”. You didn’t give a shit about anything anymore. 

When he came back, you’d be his cool, slutty, best friend. 

His best friend.


End file.
